


Maybe Another Song?

by Khyon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of songs, mezzo, takes place before release of Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyon/pseuds/Khyon
Summary: IDOLiSH7 will have their hands full with loads of events that are coming up quickly. However, it’s the subunit MEZZO” who has even more to stress about. So much actually, that neither can sleep on the night of their one day off.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Maybe Another Song?

The building only hours earlier had been the loudest of a wild frenzy. Eventually, it tamed down to a now tranquil quiet that was almost silent.

It was a couple hours past midnight. The ensemble of seven had each already gone and tucked away for the night after a long day of work. Not to mention the partying and fun games they’d played to celebrate the completion of filming the group’s new music video. They didn’t usually celebrate earlier than the actual release date, but since the MV was to kick off IDOLiSH7’s concert tour practically the very night before, this day ahead was their last day off for a good while. Including Iori and himself for once, thankfully.

It was quite rare when the blue-clad pair didn’t have school on days off… 

Besides those much awaited septet performances, several other events were on the up-and-coming. New songs, collaborations and reunions with other fellow idol friends. For Tamaki however, being part of the two member unit, MEZZO” also meant that he’d have double the amount of activities to work on with his partner, Sogo.

All in all, it was still an overwhelming excitement that was making it just about impossible for the turquoise-haired teen to get some shut-eye. Even after he’d joined Mitsuki at a mini showing of watching a Cocona DVD in Nagi’s room. And after having played some rounds of video games once alone in his room.

At this point, Tamaki was just busying himself with  _ anything  _ until he would get sleepy enough to fall asleep. It was the sudden craving however… 

Tamaki was forced to step out of his comfy nest and head towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of chilled, silky sweet King Pudding.

“Mmm…” 

So he wouldn’t have the empty bottle lying in his room and Sogo end up cleaning for him, Tamaki decided to sit at the kitchen counter while enjoying his dessert. 

The cold egg based flan melted in his mouth deliciously with every jiggly spoonful. Surely after this, he’d be more sleepy.

Interrupting his thoughts about indulging in a second bottle, an all-too-familiar tune filled the room from which it came and bounced off the walls of the dorms. If it hadn’t been so quiet, it probably wouldn’t have been heard all the way in the kitchen. The sound stopped Tamaki in his tracks right away; someone who was usually oblivious to whichever noises were heard from his other members’ rooms at this hour..

But this was unlike anything ever heard. Tamaki had to find out from where that faint, ever-so-audible music was playing… and  _ why it sounded like that! _

He dug his spoon furiously into the small glass bottle and slurped up every last bit of the caramel residue. Moving quickly to wash out and dispose of the empty bottle, Tamaki eagerly made his way back towards the bedrooms. It probably wouldn’t have made any difference, but he tried his best to quietly and painfully slowly tiptoe all the way.

Sure enough, that soft tune was the one. And there was only one place it could have been coming from, Tamaki thought to himself as he edged closer.

**_Four leaf ring kyou wa for your smile…_ **

Tamaki’s eyes lit up as the music became clearer and the lyrics to his song suddenly popped up in his head while he listened to this guitar strum out the melody in the most beautiful way he’d ever heard.

**_Sa ku ra maichiru sora ni…_ ** __

It was acoustic-like and a bit slower, yet it still sounded perfect to dance to! Which he would have, except that would have created a whole lot of ruckus and possibly caused the music to stop. So he stuck with only nodding his head along to the smooth rhythm. 

**_Zu tto sa gashi tsuzu keturu…_ **

_ Yes!!  _ The door was ever-so-barely ajar. A beam of light escaping from inside streaked the floor in a diagonal line.

The slit in the door allowed for just one of those cool aqua eyes to peek in through the tiny opening.

As his lips continued to mouth the song silently, Tamaki’s mouth ended up staying agape after seeing the scene inside the cozy room:

Sogo was sitting criss cross on his purple rug, guitar in his lap and with several papers scattered all around him on the floor. He was definitely facing the door but his focus right now seemed to be entirely on the strings that his thin fingers delicately picked at. 

With the smallest hint of a smile, Sogo mouthed the very last line.

**_For your name, for your smile, for your love.~_ **

“Whoah…”

Tamaki’s hand quickly shot up to his mouth as his unaware partner finished with an unexpected, harmonious mess of string-picking. 

Shivers crawled all over his skin and something in his stomach felt fluttery while Tamaki looked back and forth; from the older man’s pale face immersed in the instrument, to his adept handling of it. 

_ So-chan!!  _ Tamaki tested his weight on each foot and squeezed his hands tight, trying his very best not to spring inside and tell Sogo how beautiful his song sounded when he played it like that. He silently urged for another song… 

But as Sogo exhaled softly, obviously done playing, he reached out to the scattered pile of papers and began tidying them up neatly in a stack.

_ Writing a new song? _

Not realizing that he’d been leaning in a little too close, Tamaki’s fluffy head pushed against the door and caused the gap to widen slightly with the hinges groaning in response.

_ Ahh damn it…  _

A white cowlick bounced up immediately, a pair of lilac eyes rounder than spheres looked up and right away found the face- or half of it, that hid behind the door.

Blinking once, Sogo opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki had a good idea of what he was going to say… so he just:

“SO-CHANN!!!! That was so coool~~ you’d never played my song before but that was so rockin’! I wanna listen to the whole thing. And you should sing too.”

In shock, not only from the sudden intrusion but also at what Tamaki had just said, Sogo’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared up from where he sat on the floor.

“R-rockin’?? Uhm, well I’ve actually played it a few times before but no I don’t think- wait, Tamaki-kun what are you doing here?” Finally having gathered his thoughts after a moment of being flustered, Sogo now regarded the teen with a bit of concern as he stood up with guitar in one hand and stack of sheets in the other.

“It’s pretty late. I know you don’t have school later today but still…”

Tamaki loudly sighed up to the ceiling. “I can’t sleep. I’ve tried nearly everything.” 

With a shrug, he let himself inside Sogo’s room and walked over to the bed, then asking for permission to sit.

With a nod, Sogo left the guitar next to Tamaki and went to put away the stack of papers on his desk.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly know what would work for someone your age Tamaki-kun. This doesn’t even happen often does it?”

“No. But how come you’re awake too, So-chan?”

Sighing loudly but in a less exasperated way, he walked over to lightly shut the door.

“I haven’t had much luck with that either.”

Slightly bemused at that, Tamaki watched as Sogo turned off the light switch, leaving the room nearly pitch black.

“Huuh. And what do  _ you  _ plan to do?”

“You’ll see.”

There was some rustling beside him, and then a dip in the mattress as Sogo sat next to his curious partner.

“I’ve been playing a couple songs to see if that would work, but I think I’m only been hyping myself up more…” 

“For next month.”

Referring to Sogo’s birthday, Tamaki smiled in the dark. 

“Hopefully they’ll give you a real rockin’ song for you to play.”

Mildly stuttering, Sogo took up his guitar and responded.

“Well so long as it’s a great song; which I have no doubt of it being, I look forward to  _ just _ singing.”

Clearing his throat, he strummed a few chords.

“Since we both happen to be sharing this problem at the moment, I was thinking that maybe I just need to play the right type of songs.”

Not wanting to ask what type he meant since Tamaki wanted more than anything to hear Sogo play again, he only hummed in agreement.

“Maybe.”

And with that, a soothingly slow and lulling tune began to play.

_ Tsukiakari Illuminate  _

Tamaki’s eyelids began to flutter on their own while he sang along to their song in his head.

The comforting lyrics full of images hazily scattered in his brain as this uncontrollable sleepiness made it harder to stay sitting up.

He thought back to some of his favorite stage set-ups for the song. Though purple and blue were supposedly cold colors, they really felt like the warmest of an embrace when lights and visual effects combined onstage. 

The instrumental couldn’t go unnoticed either. All the other sounds joining the single piano made up such a mellow but powerful music… including that sparkly sound effect many of their songs had. From their very first song, Tamaki thought it to be annoying, but he’s found it to be a cute sound that defined MEZZO”. 

Just like this though, to hear the song’s melody only being created by one instrument… Sogo playing on his guitar… so skillful that he didn’t even need light to see. If he could hear it forever like this… 

The teen’s internal rambling stopped before the song was over. A sleepy but ever-concentrated Sogo felt when the body beside him laid back. Soft breaths confirming that the song had won Tamaki over.

Barely a whisper, Sogo sang out the last line:

**_Love is only~_ **

Carefully standing up, he went to place the guitar in its place behind his desk. Tripping over his feet, Sogo returned to where his partner slept and pulled the blanket over him as best as he could. He was sprawled awkwardly all over the bed but at least there was a good sized space for Sogo to cuddle into.

Just as he’d begun to drift, a sudden movement caused his eyes to blink open. Nothing but darkness met his vision but he could feel Tamaki’s hand laying atop of his own smaller one… 

Too tired to mind, Sogo doze off into a slumber with dreams full of cafés, winter and dates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Our first addition on here! And it’s none other than these two! Writing MEZZO is always fun, there’s endless scenarios and possibilities. Though that could really go for all of i7. Personally, Tsukiakari Illuminate works every time when I have trouble sleeping... and that’s pretty much the main idea for (writing) this one.


End file.
